Hushed and Haunting Tones
by SheWillBeLoved013
Summary: Tony's got a source helping him on the team's latest case. The only problem? She's a ghost and their murderer's first victim. She needs Tony's help to gain her freedom. Rated T for details. DISCONTINUED!
1. Meeting Juliet

_This was floating around in my head for awhile. I pitched it to a friend and she said it sounded like the plot from The Lovely Bones. I have never read this book. I do not intend it to be like that. Suggestions are welcome. _

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. However, Juliet Parker is mine, if you want to borrow her, just ask.

* * *

Tony was in his apartment, thinking about their latest case. A corporal was murdered and the team had found out that whoever did this had been doing it for years. They were all civilians up until now. The civilian cases went cold, but they were now in the hands of the MCRT. Tony spoke aloud, "What kind of monster would do this?"

"It's really simple, actually"

Tony jumped. He hadn't heard anyone come in. He didn't even recognize the voice. He turned around and saw a sixteen year old girl in a yellow and white checkered sundress. She had long, thick, light red hair and green eyes. She was very pale. She was easily 6' 2''. She wore no shoes. Her hair was tied back with a ribbon that matched her dress.

"Who are you? How did you get in here? Where did you come from?" Tony demanded.

"Let's take one question at a time. My name was Juliet Parker."

"Okay. Wait, was?"

"Yes, was. I'm a ghost."

"A ghost, but they don't exist and aren't they supposed to be see-through"

The girl laughed, "Hollywood got a lot wrong. About a lot of things, actually."

"We do actually exist, but we're separated. The normal people, the ones who pass on, go to the Underworld."

"Isn't that just a myth? Greeks, right. Hades and the Furies and all that" Tony asked confused

"The Greeks knew a lot more than were given credit for. In a form, Hades does exist, and Furies are called Handlers. They find the escaped ghosts and keep Halfs from going overboard."

"Halfs? What are those?"

"I am a Half. We are ghosts that have unfinished business on Earth. Most of us are murder victims seeking justice. There are some, though, that are there to keep a promise. There are the rare ones that are waiting for another ghost before moving on."

"To the Underworld?" Tony guessed.

"Yes, you are picking up on this very quickly."

"Thanks"

"To answer your other question, Halfs can materialize to people, but only specific ones. Like you, you are working on a murder."

"Yeah, so?"

"I was his first victim. We can only appear to people working on our case."

"Why are you appearing in front of me, then? Gibbs is leading this case."

She shook her head, "No, Gibbs isn't willing to listen to other sources, albeit how unusual."

"That's it?"

"Well, no. You are more charismatic. Charismatic people are easier to appear to. Also, Gibbs already has two ghosts watching over him."

"Shannon and Kelly?" Tony guessed, referring to his boss's first wife and child

"Yes, although since Kelly died young, she doesn't have as much energy as the adult ones. She must return."

"To the Underworld?"

"No. That's only for ghosts who have moved on. The place we reside in is called Daybreak."

"Okay, let me get this straight. You are a ghost. You are here to help me catch your murderer."

"Yep. Oh, and I can only materialize to you. Otherwise I burn up too much energy and can't return to Earth for years."

"Ok. I am going to bed. For some reason I believe you. I am also really tired."

"Sounds good to me"

Tony started to walk toward his bedroom. His mind was spinning. Ghosts are real? He then paused.

"Juliet?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"Will you be here in the morning?"

"I will be here when you wake up. However, when you don't see me I will be in Daybreak."

"Okay, goodnight"

"I have faith in you, Tony. You'll help me reach my goal." And with that she turned on her heel and vanished into thin air.

"_I'm glad somebody does" _Tony thought as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

_Questions? Comments? Concerns? __PM me! Review. Please please please. I would love feedback. It's different than what I normally write. Be kind. _


	2. The Next Morning

_Okay here's chapter 2. I am experiencing writer's block at the moment. HELP! Okay so this is basically just a filler chapter until I get some good ideas (hint, hint). Juliet's dress is based off a real picture, it's on my profile, if you would like to see it. Here we go. _

* * *

Tony woke up the next morning. In a flash, the events of last night came rushing back to him. He threw the covers off, silently cheering that it was the weekend. He knew that, for now, Gibbs would let them have this weekend to get the images out of their heads. He also remembered last night's visitor. He cautiously walked out into his living room.

"Juliet?" He asked the empty room, feeling like an idiot

"Good morning, Tony" a voice behind him said

He jumped, "You have **got **to stop doing that"

"Sorry" she sounded sincere

He looked at her, still wearing that same dress she was last night

"Why are you wearing the same thing?"

"I died in this, so I will always wear it. It is a lot better than the first two years I was a ghost. I was still covered in blood"

"Oh, okay. On that happy note, I'm going to make breakfast."

"You don't have to pretend with me. I can see through it anyway."

"What do you mean?"

She just looked at him. The smile wiped off his face. He went into the kitchen and started to make pancakes. He looked back and saw Juliet still standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Why are you standing there?"

"I have to be invited in; I was in your living room, because you were there. Anywhere else, and I have to be invited."

"Well, you're welcome wherever I am"

"Thank you"

She walked in to the kitchen. Just then a patch of sunlight hit her, and the air around her glowed a soft blue. Tony stood there gaping at the beauty before him. She was like an angel.

"What are you staring at?" she asked. Then she looked down at herself and realization dawned across her face.

"What is that?" Tony asked, finally finding words

"That's my aura. Half auras can be seen in bright light. My soft blue aura means that I am peaceful. We can also see human auras."

"What is my aura?"

She blushed. "What is it? Is it bad?"

"No. Your aura is gold."

"Why are you blushing? What does that mean?"

"It means that you have divine guidance. You are being guided by your highest good"

Tony smiled. She was guiding him. He was glad that he had such good guidance.

"Well, I am hungry. I am going to make pancakes."

"Okay, I'll watch."

Tony began to make his breakfast. He was still aware of the soft blue light of the girl sitting at the counter. He had so many questions, but they could wait. He just wanted to keep the day positive.

* * *

_These aura meanings are true. Don't forget them, because they come back. Ideas are lovely. Special mention to the person who can tell me where I got the idea of needing to be invited in. Reviews are love. _


End file.
